


Tactical Advances

by heonie_bun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonie_bun/pseuds/heonie_bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop AU with Gaius as the barista and Robin as the cute girl who comes in everyday to do her college homework with a cup of coffee.<br/>(briefly mentioned Henry/Lon'qu and Gaius/Libra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmakzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakzume/gifts).



It was a rainy today when Robin rushed out of her dorm faster than usual. Her roommate, Tharja had decided to practice some sort of witchcraft, and the incantations and the muttering of her name concerned her greatly. When she’d begun to feel safe, she slowed down to a more comfortable walk down to the coffee shop she often studies in. The little bell chimed once she opened the door to the small shop. Inside she took in the soothing aroma of freshly made coffee. Sighing in content, she headed to her usual spot. When she got there she was mildly confused that it was usually how she’d arrange it, instead of how the shop had it.   
  
 “Like what you see, Bubbles?” a masculine voice said from across her.  She looked toward the direction the voice came from. There stood a red haired man looking amused with some sort of lollipop hanging out of his mouth. When she met his gaze he leaned over the counter, his smirk widening. “I figured since you come in around this time everyday, I’d go ahead and fix it up for ya. Though, you were earlier than usual.”   
 Shaking her head Robin sat her stuff down to go order her usual treat. She walked up to the counter and stood in line. Looking around, she saw the sign with the daily menu, only to find there were no specials, but instead a phone number. A smile formed on her lips and her eyes flashed with a bit of  mischief. As she approached the sugar crazy barista, Robin greeted him.    
  
 “Got you covered already, Bubbles. Your usual snacks are ready, just waiting on your coffee.” He said proudly. Robin was a little shocked but her gaze didn’t let it show. Instead, she played it like she hadn’t actually intended on getting that.    
“Really now? That’s a little saddening, you going through all that trouble when I was coming to order the special today.” Now Gaius was confused. He didn’t remember anything being on the special menu today. He looked up at the menu and saw his written across the chalkboard and reddened a little bit. There, in plain sight was his phone number. Knowing there was only one other person that worked there today, he grumbled.   _ “Henry…”   _   
 Robin’s giggling brought Gaius back to reality. “I’m kidding.” She said as she grabbed her snacks.  “Do be a dear and bring my coffee to me though.”     
  
 A few hours had gone by after the phone number fiasco, and Gaius still couldn’t believe that it happened. Henry had come back from his break and was talking to Gaius about his secret love for Lon’qu. A stoic man that came by often for the potato quiches. Gaius hadn’t gotten on Henry for his little prank yet, but teasing him about the potato lover would work just as well. Gaius was startled out of his daze by a long haired blonde woman clearing her throat.     
"Crivens!" Gaius jumped up. "My apologies miss- Oh it's just you, Padre." he chuckled, as the other rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just call me by name?" Libra asked, knowing he wasn't going to get real answer. At this point Robin had stated that she was leaving to get some rest before her finals in the morning, but Gaius was too busy flirting with Libra to notice her words and she just left with a smile on her face.  "I could call you Libra, but that means you'll have to let me tip you." Gaius mused wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm leaving, Gaius." Libra turned toward the exit. Gaius then shouted after him. "Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" But the long haired man left anyway. Gaius sighed saying that he'd be back as he checked the clock. His shift had ended, and Robin was gone. He cursed under his breath. When had she gone? Why didn't she say goodbye like she normally did? Or did he just ignore her when he was teasing Libra. He'd just have to do it tomorrow.

 

  Over the next few days Robin hadn't shown up, this was due to her finals, but Gaius didn't know that. He was getting agitated that he hadn't given her number as she "ordered" and neglected to even see her off like he did every night and now she was nowhere to be found. He spent days being dramatic and thinking this was his fault. 

 

 By Saturday morning, Robin had once again Shown up, smiling gleefully. She snuck up to the candy loving man and startled him. With a yelp Gaius flung some iced coffee on to her, causing her to also yelp. Looking at the drenched woman in front of him, sticky hands Gaius began to laugh although he actually wanted to apologize. But couldn't deal with the face of shock and maybe a twinge of disgust on the light haired woman's face.Robin pretended to be upset, and Gaius immediately stopped his hysterics. 

"Hey now, I didn't mean to do that on purpose he said as he went to comfort the girl. When he got close enough She shook out her hair and got coffee all over him as well. "Whoa, hey! That was so rude of you." He pouted. It of course was completely fake and Robin wasn’t falling for it at all.   
“You’re faking that pout and we all know that.” She smirked and him and he smirked back. “Alright you got me.” He said as he put his hands up. “What can I get ya?” He asked grinning down at her. She put her finger to her chin as if in thought. “How about your number?” Instead of being shocked like she hoped , Robin was surprised he took out of crumpled,coffee stained paper and handed it to her, muttering incoherently.She took it from him and smiled at blushing features. "Thanks, and, may I have my usual?" She asked as she set her stuff down. 

"As you wish.” He said as he smacked his head on the counter top. “Nice one!” said Henry from the back, giggling loudly. “Shut it Birdbrain.” Gaius hissed as he went after the light haired man. Robin shook her head and began to look through her phone as she waited for her things.   
  
“Today seems like it will be a... _ treat _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! I had a lot of fun writing this you have no Idea!  
> Also A+ Username, I also like Haikyuu!!


End file.
